Animals such as cats are continually plagued with knots in their fur. In the wild, such knots are generally removed by the animals squeezing through tight openings and thus brushing themselves to remove the excessive hair. Animals that remain in the home can only remove this lose or excessive hair by licking and chewing the hair off. The hair forms hair balls in the animals throat, causing choking in the animals as well as other problems.
Various devices have been devised as grooming aids. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,841 to Scheffer, issued Mar. 28, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,329 to Elliot, issued Dec. 23, 1958, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,569 to Leopold, issued Feb. 28, 1989 all relate to pet grooming devices. The Scheffer and Elliot devices both provide brushing means retained in a support whereby when the animal passes through the brushing means, the animal brushes its own fur and removes any excess and undesired hairs.
The problem with the aforementioned prior art devices is that they are made from multiple parts, are expensive to make and expensive to tool.
The present invention provides a simple device which is quite effective for grooming animals passing therethrough or therearound.